The invention relates to a valve element for a supplementary control valve device. Valve elements for supplementary control valve devices are known. DE 101 37 828 A1 describes a supplementary control valve device which is arranged in an inlet duct of a piston internal combustion engine. In this supplementary control valve device there is provision for a valve element to be arranged which is of essentially mushroom-shaped design. In this valve element, a hat-shaped head, which is designed so as to be convex with an apex point on the side facing away from the inlet valve, is arranged on a stem. The natural frequency of the system which is capable of vibrating is given by the spring constants and the weight of the valve element. The magnetic properties of the valve element are ensured, inter alia, by the profile of the wall thickness in the magnetically active region. It is not necessary here for the hat to be composed of magnetic material. However, with this valve element it is disadvantageous that relatively high tool forces are required in large-scale manufacture by cold extrusion, particularly in the region of the thin wall thicknesses which are necessary, which brings about relatively rapid wear of the tools.